The backhoe-type digging machine excavates material from the earth in an efficient and rapid manner. The backhoe machines are available in various different sizes and sometimes cost more than a quarter million dollars. Hence, the hourly cost of operating the large backhoe bucket is astronomical; but on the other hand, the cost is very little compared with the results, and especially the results when contrasted with other methods of excavating earth.
The backhoe bucket design directly governs the efficiency of operation of the entire backhoe machine. The design of the digging teeth is directly related to the overall efficiency of a particular bucket. The condition of the digging teeth can influence the digging efficiency more than 50 percent, depending upon the type of formation being excavated. In some instances, as the digging teeth progressively wear, the efficiency can drop from 300 feet of ditch per day, down to less than 100 feet of ditch per day. Accordingly, it is desirable that the backhoe bucket be provided with a bucket of efficient design, having sharp digging teeth thereon which likewise are of optimum design respective to the bucket and to the formation being excavated.
Digging teeth which are low in cost and which may be maintained in good cutting condition is the subject of the present invention.